Brother Beasts
by BlackStorm
Summary: songfic - Beast Boy's brothers come to town and start befriending the Titans, but Beast Boy knows they're true colors. He knows one thing about them that only Terra's listening to. BB x Terra - AU - Chapter 5 Up
1. Great Spirits

A/N: This is my first songfic, so I don't know how good it will be/turn out. Please bear with me.  
  
Chapter 1: Great Spirits  
  
"Good night everyone," Robin said.  
  
"Night," everyone except Raven said together.  
  
Beast Boy went into his room, trying to make his way through the piles of junk on the floor. He finally found the heap of junk he calls a bed, snuggled in, and went to sleep.  
  
_When the Earth was young  
And the air was sweet  
And the mountains  
Kissed the skies  
And the great beyond  
With it's many paths  
Man and nature lived side by side  
_  
There were three boys. One was short and had green hair and skin. The other two were identical. They were much taller than the first and seemed to be older. One of them had red hair and skin. The other had blue hair and skin. They then started to morph into animals all of their color. They suddenly stopped morphing and stayed at one animal. They consisted of a green Rhino, a red T-Rex, and a blue Cheetah.  
  
_In this wilderness  
Of danger and beauty  
Lived three brothers  
Bonded by love  
Their hearts full of joy  
They ask now for guidance  
Reaching out  
To the skies up above  
_  
Then a battle raged. The T-Rex went in to Headbutt the Cheetah. The Cheetah ran behind him and used the T-Rex's tail to get to its head and he clawed at it. The T-Rex finally shook the Cheetah off. He then charged at the Rhino. The Rhino charged back and it resulted in a head-on collision. The Rhino was blown back and morphed back to its original form. The Cheetah then ran away from the T-Rex, who then chased after him. They found their selves with the Cheetah's back to the cliff and two stone walls beside him, blocking him from running to the side. The T-Rex charged at the Cheetah, who then jumped to one wall then the other and jumped again in back of the T-Rex who smashed onto the cliff. He morphed back to his normal state and the Cheetah changed too.  
  
_ Great spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls with all you know  
Show us that in your eyes  
We are all the same  
Brothers to each other  
In this world we remain  
Truly brothers all the same_  
  
They then went into a small triangle and went down on their knees. Suddenly, a beam came out of each boy of their color, forming a triangle. The triangle spun around and around and each triangle was shot back at its owner.  
  
"Everything's set," the blue one said.  
  
"We trained," the red one said.  
  
"And we performed the ritual thingy-majiger," the green one said.  
  
"How many times do we have to tell you," the red one said.  
  
"It's our ritual we use to get our powers," the blue one said, "We each have one piece of the Nature Triangle. I have Wisdom."  
  
"I have power," the red one said.  
  
"And I have courage," the green one said, "I know, but I'm afraid of everything."  
  
"Courage is doing what you need to do, even if it scares you," the blue one said.  
  
"I know," the green one said.  
  
_Give us wisdom  
To pass to each other  
And give us strength  
So we understand  
And the things we do  
The choices we make  
Give direction  
To all life's plans  
_  
"Huh?" Beast Boy said, waking up from a long night's sleep.  
  
He walked out of his room to the main room.  
  
"BB?" Cyborg said, "I made you tofu."  
  
"What?" Beast Boy said, "Oh, thanks."  
  
_To look and wonder  
That all we've been given  
In a world  
That's not always as it seems  
Every corner we turn  
Only leads to another  
A journey ends  
Another begins_  
  
"Good morning, friends!" Starfire said, as joyfully as ever.  
  
"Hey, Star," Cyborg said.  
  
"Hey, Starfire," Robin said.  
  
"Mey, Shtarf," Beast Boy said through a mouth full of tofu.  
  
_Great spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls with all you know  
Show us that in your eyes  
We are all the same  
Brothers to each other  
In this world we remain  
Truly brothers all the same_  
  
RING!!! RING!!!  
  
"I'll get it," Beast Boy said.  
  
Beast Boy walked for what seemed miles for him, but a few yards for anyone else.  
  
"Who is-"Beast Boy said, staring in awe at who were at the door.  
  
_Great spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls with all you know  
Show us that in your eyes  
We are all the same  
Brothers to each other  
In this world we remain  
Truly brothers all the same  
Truly brothers all the same_  
  
"Who is it?" Robin yelled.  
  
"My brothers," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Hey, BB," Beast Boy's brother's said. 


	2. Welcome

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time, but I moved and our computer wasn't set up and I was having a huge Writer's Block. Well, here you go.

A/N: This chapter is only very long because I got lucky. Enjoy!

"_Who is it?" Robin yelled._

"_My brothers," Beast Boy said._

"_Hey, BB," Beast Boy's brother's said._

Chapter 2: Welcome

There were two men standing at the door. Both seemed to much older than Beast Boy who was standing in front of the door, gaping in awe.

"Uh, hello?" the red one asked, "Are you gonna let us in or are we just gonna stand here all day?"

"Oh, sorry," Beast Boy said, showing them in, "I'm just, a little surprised that you're here."

_There's nothing complicated_

_About the way we live_

_We're all here for each other_

_Happy to give_

"Well, we were checking up on the forest around here and we thought we'd give you a visit," the blue one said.

The other titans rushed to the door.

"Beast Boy," Robin said.

"You have brothers?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh..." Beast Boy said, grinning to hide his embarrassment, "Well, yeah."

_Proud of who we are_

_Humble beneath the stars_

_We've everything we need_

_The moon, the sun_

"Why didn't you tell us this joyous news previously?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah," the red one said, "Why didn't you?"

"I was waiting for the right time," Beast Boy explained.

"I think it's time we introduced ourselves before we get any further," the blue one said.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you."

"I'm Starfire, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Cyborg, nice to meetcha."

"I'm Raven, enough said."

_There is more than enough here_

_For everyone_

_All we have we share_

_And all of us we care_

"I'm Monster Man," the red one said, "Or just MM. I'm the oldest. I like strength and head to head combat."

"And I'm Creature Cid," the blue one said, "Or just CC. I'm the middle...I hate the middle."

"Ha! Ha!" Monster Man laughed. Creature Cid glared at him and Monster Man stepped away, obviously cowering.

"I like speed, agility, and defense and I like tactics and strategies," Creature Cid said, "When we used to all train together, each of us would win in different things. MM would win in power, I would win in plans, and BB would always be able to make a comeback from behind."

"Well Beast Boy's description fits his battling with us," Robin said.

_So come on_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_We're happy_

_Giving or taking_

_With the friends we're making_

_There's nothing we won't do_

"Have you been praying for you-know-what?" Creature Cid asked.

"Well..." Beast boy said, "Not really."

"Then we need to right away!" Monster Man exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Cyborg said, "what is all this praying stuff?"

"You haven't told them yet?" Monster Man.

"Um..." Beast Boy stammered.

"Haven't told us what?" Starfire asked.

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_This is a festival_

_You know a festival_

_We're here to share it all_

"Not that we care," Raven added. The rest of the titans glared at her, "What?"

"Why don't you just come and watch us perform it?" Creature Cid asked.

"I guess that'd work," Robin answered.

_There's a bond between us_

_Nobody can explain_

_It's a celebration of life_

_And seeing friends again_

_I'd be there for you_

_I know you'd be there for me too_

The titans followed Beast Boy and his brothers up to the roof. MM, CC, and BB then formed a triangle and chanted something in low voices. Suddenly, a green beam shot out of Beast Boy, a red beam out of Monster Man, and a blue beam out of Creature Cid. The beams made contact above them, there for forming a triangle. Then the beams shot back and their owner. They seemed to disappear as fast as it came.

_So come on_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_This is a festival_

_You know a festival_

_We're here to share it all_

"What was that?" the titans exclaimed in unison.

"The ritual of the Nature Triangle," Monster Man said.

"And the Nature Triangle thingy-ma-bob is?" Cyborg asked.

"It's what gives us our powers. If we don't do it at least once every month, out power level goes down," Creature Cid explained.

"Our dad taught it to us before he...died," Beast Boy said. Immediately preceding that, Beast Boy ran to his room.

"Beast Boy?!" Starfire yelled.

_Remembering loved ones departed_

_Someone's near to your heart_

_Finding love_

_Planning a future_

_Telling stories and laughing with friends_

_Precious moments we'll never forget_

"Beast Boy gets a little emotional when it comes to our parents and out sister," Monster Man said.

"Your, sister?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Creature Cid said, "I guess I better explain this too. You see, we were in out home forest in Africa, performing our Nature Ritual. All of us, BB, MM, our mother, Rainforest Ranger (RR), our father, Forest Fighter (FF), and our sister, Animal Alice (AA). There are these terrible hunters called 'Nature Killers'. They destroy forest, forest creatures, and worst of all; they steal Nature Guardians' powers."

_This has to be_

_The most beautiful_

_The most peaceful place_

_I've ever been to_

_It's nothing like_

_I've ever seen before_

"So," Starfire asked, "you are all Nature Guardians?"

"Yes," Monster Man said.

"As I was saying," Creature Cid said, "We were performing our ritual and three of them came. Since our power beams were exposed, it made it all the more easier for them. Since they can only carry one power at a time, they stole our fathers, Technique, our mother's, Defense, and our sister's, Agility. Our parents' powers were the only thing keeping them alive at their old age, so they then, well, died."

_When I think how far I've come I can't believe it_

_And yet I see it_

_And then I see family_

_I see the way we used to be_

"We got our sister and ran, not looking back at the forest in process of being ruined. We put her down in an alley and I went to go get some food. When I came back, Beast Boy told Monster Man about the big letter and would go there and see what he could find. He never came back."

_So come on_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_We're happy_

_Giving or taking_

_With the friends we're making_

_There's nothing we won't do_

"Wow," Robin said.

"Sorry for not returning Beast Boy to you," Starfire said.

"Don't worry," Monster Man said, "It actually turned out for the better, more money to buy food and for clothes and things like that."

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_This is a festival_

_You know a festival_

_We're here to share it all_

_We're here to share it all_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I would like to recognize BlackShield for the ideas for the names because she gave me them.


	3. You Know What I Mean

**The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe** - oops...after my last review I realized this had songs from Brother Bear...lol...I'm slow sometimes...well, I like it...but what is 'the big letter' or whatever it's called?

**BlackSword6** – The first two songs are from Brother Bear because they fit. This song isn't, but there will be Brother Bear songs to come... About the "big letter", I'm only saying/asking one thing. What do the titans live in?

**BlackShield** - The names were no big deal. I hate forced alliteration...  
Inaccurate BB past, but good anyway. Kinda funny, kinda angsty, more like in the middle or whatever.  
Update, keep writing, or whatever people say these days...  
  
Scelus,  
BlackShield

**BlackSword6** – The names don't matter, do they? No. The alliteration was imperative, Beast Boy has alliteration, so his brothers, parents, and sister had to also. I think this is partially an AU fic, but I don't know.

"_Wow," Robin said._

"_Sorry for not returning Beast Boy to you," Starfire said._

"_Don't worry," Monster Man said, "It actually turned out for the better, more money to buy food and for clothes and things like that."_

Chapter 3: You Know What I Mean

"Hey guys!" Terra said, walking in the doorway, "What's shakin'?"

"Nothing much, just there are two new people here you kinda should know about," Beast Boy said.

"Who's your friend, BB?" Monster Man said, walking through the doorway.

"Uh this is-"he started to say.

"I'm Terra, and you?" she said.

"Monster Man, or just MM," Monster Man said.

"I'm Creature Cid, or just CC," Creature Cid said from behind him, towering over him from the obvious height difference.

_Just as I thought I'd make it  
You walk back into my life  
Just like you never left _

"Where did you come from and why haven't I seen you before?" Terra asked, "Beast Boy?"

"Uh...yeah?" ha answered, trying to creep away.

"Do you have any relation to them?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah," he answered, "they're my brothers."

"They're your what!" she started to raise her voice.

"My brothers," Beast Boy, "I can explain!"

"Then start talking," Terra demanded.

"Later," Beast Boy said, turning into a cheetah and running into his room.

"Beast Boy!" Terra said, taking a few steps forward in an attempt to catch him.

"Just leave him," Monster Man said.

"We'll tell you everything," Creature Cid added.

_Just as I'd learned to be lonely  
You call up to tell me  
You're not sure if you're ready  
But ready or not, you'll take what you've got and leave._

When Beast Boy knew that Terra, Monster Man, and Creature Cid were out of the main room, he went in to see the other titans.

"They're lying!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran into the room.

"Who're lying?" Cyborg asked.

"My brothers, that's not why I came here!" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, calm down," Robin said.

"Why wouldn't your brothers be speaking to us honestly?" Starfire asked.

"I came here because they...they..." Beast Boy tried to say.

"They what?" Cyborg asked.

"You may tell us your news, we are not objecting," Starfire said.

"They...they..." Beast Boy tried to say, on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked in a worried voice.

"You can tell us," Robin said, "They you have no reason not to."

"You won't believe me," Beast Boy said, immediately running out the door, leaving a sparkling tear on the ground.

_Leave me alone with my heart  
I'm putting the pieces back together again  
Just leave, leave me alone with my dreams  
I can do without, you know what I mean...  
_

Beast Boy was sitting at the edge of the island, skipping rocks on the sea.

"Beast Boy?" Terra asked in a quiet voice.

"What?" Beast Boy answered, "Come to yell at me again?"

"Beast Boy," Terra said, "I lost my temper. I just came back from vacation thinking things would be back to normal. No jolts, no surprises."

_I wish I could write a love song,  
To show you the way I feel  
Seems you don't like to listen  
Oh but like it or not, take what you've got and leave_

"What did he tell you about how I came here?" Beast Boy asked, finally looking at Terra.

"Just that you told MM that you saw a big letter, Titans' Tower, and went to see it," Terra said.

"They're lying," Beast Boy said, "that's not how it went."

"Then what happened?" Terra asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Beast Boy asked, "The others didn't listen."

"Because I'm your friend," Terra said, "Come to think of it, more than that."

"They...they..." Beast Boy said sniffling, holding back tears.

"Spill it out," Terra said nicely, trying not to offend Beast Boy.

"They...they...they beat me!" Beast Boy said. He then put his head on Terra's shoulder and cried his heart out.

_Leave me alone with my heart  
It's broken in two and I'm not thinking too straight  
Just leave, leave me alone with my dreams  
You've taken everything else, you know what I mean_

"I just want them to leave me alone," Beast Boy said, "they've hurt me more than you can imagine, that's why I was scared to get closer to you."

"I'm never going to hurt you," Terra said soothingly.

"That's why I love you," Beast Boy said.


	4. Don't Turn Around

**Grumbumble** – I like the idea of this story and the past you've created for Beast Boy is interesting and well thought-out. I particularly like the relationship you're building between BB and Terra, although possibly you could expand on it a little more? Show us why BB feels he can't really talk to the other Titans but he can confide in Terra? Of course they love each other and all, but maybe you could make it more evident? But a really good piece - I hope you'll write more!

**BlackSword6** – I've had a huge Writer's Block so I wasn't able to update but I'm back on track with help of BlackShield. You're in for a surprise, I'm going to expand on the BB x Terra factor, no worries. I don't really know how to make the BB x Terra relationship stand out more but the "surprise" should help.

**BlackShield** - Meh, a little cornyness, a little bit of an odd way to go about an outburst, but is okay. Melikes anyway. Though it was a little obvious what happened. Of course, one with a dark mind (like me) would pause to wonder - who's really telling the truth? It would seem as though BB would surely be telling the truth, but is he really? Or is he just stretching it to get sympathy from his CRUSH? Hehehe. A question it be, though I'm guessing - knowing you as I do - that he's telling the truth.  
I await chapter 4.  
Scelus,  
BlackShield

**BlackSword6** – Here's chapter 4! You know me too well, but I'm thinking of a little twist to add to this, but no promises.

**Sammy101** - Wow, I never thought if B.B. hade brothers, they would beat him. Update soon, I need to find out what happened. Oh! And I'm putting this in my favorites! :)

**BlackSword6** – Thanks! I like having my stories on other writer's favorite's lists. The beating is just a twist I thought of for the plot. But there's a surprise I've thought of about that.

"_I just want them to leave me alone," Beast Boy said, "they've hurt me more than you can imagine, that's why I was scared to get closer to you."_

"_I'm never going to hurt you," Terra said soothingly._

"_That's why I love you," Beast Boy said._

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating, but I've had a huge Writer's Block (BlackShield can vouch for that) and had no inspirations. Now I've found a new band (obviously "Ace of Base") that I like and they had a song that gave me the jolt I needed.

A/N: This song is from Terra's point of view.

**Chapter 4: Don't Turn Around**

Beast Boy was walking through the hallway, returning from the bathroom. Monster Man suddenly came running up and grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and lifted him up off of the ground.

"You didn't tell anybody about **you know what**, right," Monster Man said in a threatening voice.

"No, no never," Beast Boy said in a cowardly voice.

"Good, 'cause you know what'll happen if I find out that you tell **anybody**," he said in the same voice.

"I know, I know," Beast Boy said in the same voice with the hint of tears coming on. Monster Man then threw him on the floor and walked out.

_If you wanna leave  
I won't beg you to stay  
And if you gotta go darling  
Maybe it's better that way_

He then ran into his room and jumped onto his bed, crying in the pillow. There was a knock on his door followed by a familiar voice.

"Beast Boy?" Terra said through the door, "Can I come in?"

Sniffle, sniffle.

"Beast Boy?" she asked again.

"Fine," Beast Boy said, "The override code is 2051-8181."

_I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
Just walk out that door  
Yea see if I care_

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"MM-" he said.

"Hurt you again," she finished. Beast Boy went into a whole new wave of tears.

"Oh," Terra said in a soothing voice, "Don't cry, don't cry."

_Go on and go now but  
Don't turn around  
Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry_

He suddenly stopped and looked at Terra, leftover tears still hanging in his eyes.

"I have to run away," he said.

"You have to what?!?" Terra said in shock, watching Beast Boy get up and started packing some things in a messenger bag, starting with a picture of him and Terra.

"I have to run away," he said again, "With MM and CC here I have no idea what'll happen to me."

_Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart  
That you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know_

"I have to object," she answered.

"Why?" he asked, almost done packing his bag.

"What'll the others think?" she asked, "And most importantly, what'll become of me?"

"Uh..." Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy!" Terra exclaimed, "What about us?"

"I have an idea," Beast Boy said as he rummaged through the piles of crap.

_I won't miss your arms around me  
Holding me tight  
If you ever think about me  
Just know that I'll be alright_

"Ah ha!" he said as he held two rectangular devices in his hands.

"What are those things?" she asked.

"Tele-changers," Beast Boy said.

"Tele what?" Terra asked.

"We each have to carry one of these and if one of us presses the button, we will automatically be transported to where the other is," he explained.

_I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
I know I'll survive  
Sure I'll make it through  
And I'll even learn to live without you_

"Ok," she said as she grabbed one, "But I don't want you to leave!"

"I know, I don't want to either," Beast Boy said in a serious voice, "But I have to. They return the worst memories that I have ever experienced."

"If you must..." Terra said in a disappointed voice.

"Then it's settled, I leave at sundown," Beast Boy said.

_Don't turn around  
Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry_

Terra savored those precious seconds until Beast Boy left like none other.

"Friend Terra?" Starfire asked as she and Beast Boy were playing Gamestation.

"What?" she answered.

"Why are you spending all of your time with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Uh..." Terra answered looking at Beast Boy, both with the same puzzled faces on them.

"It's uh..." Beast Boy said.

"Our special bonding day!" Terra exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah!" Beast Boy answered.

_Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart  
That you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know_

Robin came next and was reading the paper next to them. He was curious about what Terra and Beast Boy were whispering about, he asked about it.

"What're you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Uh..." Beast Boy said.

"Nothing," Terra said.

"No, we can tell Robin," Beast Boy said.

"No we can't!" Terra yelled at Beast Boy.

"Yes we can," Beast Boy said at Terra with a wink.

"I mean," she said, "We can."

"We were just talking about the success we've been having in our battles recently," Beast Boy said.

"Ok," Robin said with a confused look on his face, "I guess that's true."

He then walked away.

_I wish I could scream out loud  
That I love you  
I wish I could say to you  
Don't go_

Raven and Cyborg came in together, Cyborg laughing and Raven with the same, bland expression on her face as she had everyday.

"So what're you two giggling about?" Terra asked.

Raven glared at her waiting for a change of terms.

"Uh..." Terra stammered, "I mean, what's so funny Cyborg?"

Raven rolled her eyes and levitated her book and herself to the couch and started to read.

"Oh," Cyborg said, "Nothing important."

"Ok, fine," Beast Boy said, "Have it your way."

_As he walks away he feels the pain getting strong  
People in your life they don't know what's going on  
Too proud to turn around he's gone_

They all came in and had dinner, Monster Man continuously glancing at Beast Boy while nobody was looking. They all finished and Beast Boy and Terra walked outside.

"Well, I guess it's time," Terra said, looking down.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," she responded. Then they embraced for a minute or two.

_Don't turn around  
Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry_

There was a crimson figure hiding in the shadows of the tower. It was watching two people embrace, obviously saying good-byes, but for what?

"That trader!" he whispered just low enough so that they couldn't hear him, "I told him not to tell anybody! When I find him, I gonna hurt him so bad, he won't be able to move! Or something like that."

_Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart  
That you're leaving  
I'm letting you go_

There were to dark silhouettes breaching the orange of the sunset. One was female, one male, both about the same height.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye," he said.

Then the two leaned in close as they shared a kiss.

_Baby, don't turn around_

_Don't turn around_

_Just walk away_

_It's tearing you apart_

_That you're leaving_

_I'm letting you go_

_Don't turn around_

"Will you ever come back?" she asked.

"I hope so, I really do," he replied.

They shared one more quick kiss and then the male silhouette disappeared into the vanishing sunset.


	5. Somewhere Down the Road

**Grumblebumble** - Uh-oh! What'll happen to BB now? Good plot development, you stop things from becoming boring. But why wouldn't Terra go with BB? She's got her whole history with roaming around, surely she'd follow BB if she loved him?? Anyway, good chapter. Hope you'll write more soon.

_You have to see about BB and there's a reason why I didn't let Terra go with BB, you'll have to see. Yes, she would go but listen to what I just said. Review please!_

**sammy101** - Wow. Have to find out what happened. Update soon!

_Here's your long-time-to-get update. ;;;;;;_

**Lost Inside** - Please update quickly! I love it!!

_Sorry for e long wait, but here you are._

**ray1** - A little weird to read, but I like it a great deal. I do hope you plan on updating at some point.

_Either read below or look at my response for **sammy101** or **Lost Inside**'s reviews._

A/N: You have my **sincerest** apologies for not reviewing a **long** time. It's hard between Writer's Block and school. Here's an update and I will, as soon as possible, post my first oneshot.

A/N: I do not own "Somewhere Down the Road" by Barry Manilow nor do I own Teen Titans.

A/N: Song, again, in Terra's POV (point of view).

A/N: There is a little secret in Beast Boy's override code in chapter 4. The first person to figure it out will...uh...just know it. ;;;;;;

"_Will you ever come back?" she asked._

"_I hope so, I really do," he replied._

_They shared one more quick kiss and then the male silhouette disappeared into the vanishing sunset._

**Chapter 5: Somewhere Down the Road**

It was midnight. Monster Man was crouched over a table in the guest room he and Creature Cid shared. CC as in his bed and, unlike his siblings, soundly asleep with no snores. MM was reaching for a pen in the can of pens, pencils, and other writing utensils when he heard CC rustle in the bed. His hand jerked and hit the can, dropping on the floor making a loud noise.

"Damn!" MM cursed. CC just slept on. "How does he sleep that soundly? Whatever. I need to think on how to get Beast Boy before he gets too far. Hmm. Hmm! Ding!"

Then he started scribbling on a piece of paper like mad.

_We had the right love  
At the wrong time  
Guess I always knew inside  
I wouldn't have you for a long time  
_

"Done!" Monster Man said, snickering in his twisted joy. "The perfect plan."

He walked out of the room when he passed a door. He heard a soft tussle of sheets and then sniffling.

"She knows," he thought to himself.

_Those dreams of yours  
Are shining on distant shores  
And if they're calling you away  
I have no right to make you stay,_

Terra was tossing and turning in her bed, not able to get her mind off of Beast Boy's departure. She was staring and the tele-changer. She was crying, softly, but just loud enough so that anyone outside of her door wouldn't here, or so she thought.

"He's really gone," Terra mumbled through her tears, "I wanted to go, I really did, but MM is really what his name states, he's a monster. He knew that I was the closest to Beast Boy so he made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone what Beast Boy told me, but I have to. I can't keep it locked up inside forever."

"Oh yes you can!" the voice was, to Terra, frighteningly recognizable. Monster Man had been outside her door the whole time.

_But somewhere down the road  
Our roads are gonna cross again  
It doesn't really matter when  
But somewhere down the road  
I know that heart of yours  
Will come to see  
That you belong with me_

Terra gasped, "You...heard me?!?" she asked in a terrified voice.

"You bet I did," Monster Man said, "and you will **not** tell anyone, understand!" He wasn't asking, but demanding.

"Y...Yes, sir," Terra said.

"Now get out here!" he instructed.

She used her power to get an average sized rock behind her back, "Yes sir."

She opened the door to find MM in a mild rage.

"Ha!" Terra yelled, hurling the rock at MM. He was put into a few seconds of shock.

"Get back here!!!" He yelled, almost at the top of his lungs.

"No!" she yelled back. She rushed out the front door, hanging onto two small rocks she gathered from the remnants of the other one.

_Sometimes goodbyes are not forever  
It doesn't matter if you're gone  
I still believe in us together  
I understand more than you think I can  
You have to go out on your own  
So you can find your way back home  
_

MM chased Terra out of the building. Terra was ready; she had two giant rocks on the sides of the doorway. When he came out, she launched them at each other and he was crushed in the middle. The rocks broke and she launched a pillar of rock underneath him and he was shot up into the air. She then broke that pillar into six different pieces of rock and surrounded MM with them. She then blasted them against each other. MM was rocketed to the ground.

_And somewhere down the road  
Our roads are gonna cross again  
It doesn't really matter when  
But somewhere down the road  
I know that heart of yours  
Will come to see  
That you belong with me_

MM's suit was tattered and he was drenched with blood. He had scratches everywhere and had two or three sliced that would become scars.

"You come to our home; you show us your façade, not your true self!" Terra was yelling at him, shooting a rock between intervals. "I hate you! You obviously hate us, you just wanted to get to and terrorize Beast Boy!" She was over the top. "You will get out of here, you** will **never come back, and most importantly, **YOU WILL NOT TERRORIZE BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" She created a tornado of rocks and dust with MM right in the middle of it.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and CC rushed out, ready for a battle. They were taken aback when they saw Terra and MM in a fierce battle.

"Terra stop!" They shouted.

"**NO!**" she screamed. She was losing control. The tornado was growing so much that Terra, herself, was caught in it.

_Letting go is just another way to say  
I'll always love you so  
We had the right love  
At the wrong time  
Maybe we've only just begun  
Maybe the best is yet to come  
_

She streamed out of the tornado, pummeling to the ground of the pain the split-second caused her. That fall was all the tornado needed. She lost all control and the tornado bolted out to sea where it, after a couple of hours, subsided.

But before that, there was a red semi-circle of energy. It was all soaked into one person, MM. He came out of the tornado without a scratch on him. The energy healed him.

"Ha! I know all about these powers, so I can heal myself and guard myself from anything!" MM exclaimed. He shot a beam of energy at Terra.

"No!" The titans, along with CC, yelled.

The energy split and surrounded Terra in a cage.

_Cause somewhere down the road  
Our roads are gonna cross again  
It doesn't really matter when  
But somewhere down the road  
I know that heart of yours  
Will come to see  
That you belong with me_

He jumped onto the cage and looked back at everybody. He put his hand up to his forehead.

"Sayonara!" he said. He put his hand back and laughed an insane laugh as he rode off to the woods.


End file.
